Life is a B
by FaiShion
Summary: AU. It's been five years since they last met. Can they fix what he broke? Or will they rift between them just grow larger. Damn I'm bad at summaries. - -; Main pair is Seph/Gen with a lot of side pairings. Some characters do cross over into this story EX: Leon, Tidus, Zell and more. Rated T for language and some morbid explanations, may get higher later if I feel like it needs to.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is one of the reasons I haven't been updating my other story. I hope you like this one too.

Disclaimer! I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters! Like my other story I will place a disclaimer every few chapters. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sound of AC/DC's _T.N.T_ played loudly filling the once silent room with noise. Groaning, I rolled onto my side to answer the phone. I cleared my throat hoping to get rid of the grogginess. "What?" Well crap, that didn't work.

"_Gen, you've got to get down here. Zack says he just saw the new student!"_ Without even waiting for a reply the caller hung up the phone.

Sitting up I grumbled, why should I care? He's probably just another stuck-up prick. On that train of thought I walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Grabbing a package of pop-tarts and quickly walking out of the front door pausing only to lock it, I made my way to the school.

Mornings were never one of my strong points. It's not as if they were hard, it was just that I could never get used to waking up so early. In middle school class started at 9:30, now classes start at 7 on the dot. Being a junior means that I have gotten used to the earlier time, but that didn't change the fact that I'm not used to the lack of sleep.

It could have also be the thirty minute walk I have to do to get to the damn school. Lucky, or not so lucky, for me the school is Midgar's most prestigious. This means that it's not only in the rich part of town and going to give me great education but also full of snobby rich kids, with the exception of the scholarship kids of course. Cough cough, me and my friends, cough.

Approaching the school I noticed my two best friends sitting on the front steps and waved. The younger of the two, Zack, stood quickly and waved back. He was always a ball of energy, I could never exactly understand why, especially early in the morning like this.

"Morning you two, so what is so interesting about a new student that I need to be here an hour before school even starts?" Raising an eyebrow I stopped two steps down from them.

Zack smiled happily and danced around in his goofy show of excitement before Angeal could stop him. "I'm not sure, Zack just told me to call you and get you here as soon as possible." He merely shrugged as if it didn't matter much to him.

It was at this point that Zack finally calmed down enough to inform us of this emergency. "There were four of them. They must have been siblings! They all had silver hair and these weird but really cool green cat-like eyes!"

Angeal and I shared a look before turning back to Zack. "That sounds…" Angeal paused and looked back at me.

"Familiar." I finished his sentence for him as we stared at Zack. A small, nervous, fear settled in the pit of my stomach.

Just as I finished the word the large doors to the school opened and out walked four guys. In the lead was the tallest and the oldest. His long silver hair held back in a loose ponytail and still reaching mid-thigh. Angeal and I froze upon seeing him. Zack turned around quickly then looked back at us in an extreme show of confusion.

The silver haired man looked at us and smirked. "Well, well, who would have thought I'd see you two again. And look, you've found a little pet, how cute." The three others behind him snickered.

Suppressing a growl I glared at him. "The hell are you doing back here Sephiroth?" The words came out harsher than I meant them to be but I honestly can't bring myself to give a crap.

He faked a shocked look as he put a hand over his heart. "You hurt me, Genny I thought you of all people would miss me." His smirk was entirely mocking and only served to make me angrier.

"Shut up Sephiroth. If you're going to be a dick you can just get lost Gen has forgotten about you." Angeal jumped to the rescue before I could verbally tear apart the older boy.

"Oh really, are you his new boyfriend or is the little puppy? Oh, wait, or is the little puppy your boyfriend Angeal?" His smirk seemed to grow ever so slightly as he mocked us. I hate how he gets a sick enjoyment from this.

"Our love lives are none of your business douche, you left us for that stupid rich snob school, remember? You have no right to make comments on it or to even talk to us in the first place. Not after what you did." Angeal stepped between our two groups almost as if he wanted to protect us from Sephiroth and his flunkies.

I walked around him clearly refusing to be protected like a little girl and didn't stop walking until I was right in front of Sephiroth. Being a year older also meant that he was taller than me. In this case he was almost 6 inches taller. Glaring up at him I poked his chest hard to emphasize my point. "If you're going to call me 'Genny' I'm going to call you 'Sephy'. And yes I have moved on, no we are not dating. And if you make fun of Zack one more time I'm going to turn you into a girl. Understand?"

That same old, cocky smirk appeared on the older male's face again adding to my anger. "That would be interesting to see but I doubt you could do it." He leaned really close me and whispered in my ear. "You're still gorgeous when you're angry Genesis."

The words made me blush involuntarily and my heart skip a beat. I quickly pushed him away to hide my embarrassment behind anger. "Get lost you fucking prick!" Turning away I stormed off into the school Angeal following close behind after he flipped off the group.

Zack was left standing there confused as to what just happened. As soon as one of the other three turned their attention towards him he yelped and ran after us. Once caught up to the two he decided to ask about the confrontation. "Um guys? What was that about?"

"Nothing Zack, just old memories we wished to keep locked up." Angeal smiled softly at his young lover before kissing his forehead. "That's all it is."

The young boy couldn't stop his lips from forming an adorable pout. "But he seemed to make Genesis really angry. What happened between you guys?" He turned that looks on me and I caved.

"Sephiroth was our childhood friend. Although he lived on the richer side of town we were inseparable. In middle school I actually started dating him, we became so close and then…" I paused. Why was it so damn hard to say it? "In our last year of middle school he raped me." My voice broke, I heard it loud and clear and I'm sure they did too.

"That's not all. He proceeded to spread a rumor around school about how Genesis was a slut and that he was begging for it the whole time. He ended up losing every friend he had but me." I had to fight back tears as Angeal's words made the memories surface.

"He called me a whore to my face on the last day and told me I was useless and stupid for believing he cared about me. That was the last day we saw him because he transferred to some rich school with his younger brothers." I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill as I looked down at the floor. Shaking my head I looked back up at them. "This is ridiculous, it's in the past and I refuse to let the past control my future. The asshole can go die in a ditch for all I care and I would never notice."

"Why did he do all that though? Did he want to push you guys away because he was leaving and he didn't want you to miss him?" Ah, Zack, ever the optimist. I feel sorry for his naivety sometimes.

"No Zack. He's just an asshole who gets some sick, twisted enjoyment out of wrecking peoples' lives. I don't think he every truly cared about Genesis and I. He probably saw us as beneath him from the start." I watched as Angeal crossed his arms, still clearly angered by the events from earlier.

That was when the bell rang interrupting our 'lovely' discussion. I can't believe that much time passed. We each waved our goodbyes before going our separate ways. Lucky for me, I wouldn't have to deal with Sephiroth until lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DX.

Enjoy chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Once the bell rang for lunch I was out the door. Zack, Angeal and I usually ate our lunch out on the bleachers. We never really bothered to buy our lunch at school because Zack's older sister, Aerith, always made lunch for us. I walked outside and sat on the top bleacher, shortly after I laid down someone blocked out the light of the sun. Looking up I locked gazes with Sephiroth. Damn, he was the last person I wanted to see again today.

"What do you want asshat?" I glared up at him not wanting to sit up because I was too damn comfortable.

He smirked at me, goddess how I wanted to smack that smirk off his face for good. "What, I can't come say hi to my little Genesis? I'm hurt after all you used to love me so very much remember?" Will his mocking never end!?

My glare intensified. "Key words there being: 'used to'. That ended that day, or do you not remember the crap you pulled? In case you don't, why not let me remind you. 'You no good useless whore, I can't believe you actually believed me when I said I loved you. How could you possibly be so stupid? I almost feel sorry for you.'" I saw him flinch slightly and somewhere, deep down, my heart fluttered. It seemed I hadn't quite forgotten how I felt for him. I'll have to make a mental note to burn that little feeling later.

"Genesis," He stopped and looked away, was that nervousness and apprehension I saw in his eyes? "Look, I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me and I couldn't cope with it. I was moving and all I could think of was that if I had left with everything the way it was before that day then you'd forget about me. I didn't want that to happen, I wanted all of you before I left. Your love, fear, hatred, I didn't care what it was as long as you remembered me. That's why I did what I did. I'm sorry Genesis. It was selfish of me." He looked at me and I almost melted at the honesty those green orbs showed me. Thankfully I have friends to slap me when I start to do something stupid.

"That's a really shitty reason Sephiroth." Not physically of course. "I think you should leave now, you've done enough for one day." Zack stood on the bleacher two down from where I lay. I don't think I have ever been so happy to see him.

Sephiroth on the other hand scowled at my young friend, clearly not happy with his opinion. "Get lost puppy, no one asked for your opinion on the matter."

Now that I would not stand for, or lay for? Whatever. Standing up I turned to glare at the taller man before me. "His name is Zack not puppy. And no one verbally asked him but I sure as hell did mentally. And you know what? He's right. That is a really shitty reason to rape and humiliate someone. So why don't you get lost instead." I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he glared at both of us before leaving the bleachers and returning to the school's dining hall.

Angeal passed him and gave us questioning looks. As soon as he was within conversation distance the questions started. "What the hell was that about? The guy was visibly seething. I thought he was going to kill me with the glare I received."

"He tried to give Genesis some stupid excuse for what happened between them and I told him it was bullshit. He didn't like that I inserted my opinion and so he got angry with me. Gen stood up for me making him angrier and thus he stormed off like a three-year old throwing a tantrum." Angeal and I stared at him, his explanation sinking in before we burst out laughing.

"Sephiroth…A three year old..!" Angeal fell over holding his sides as he laughed.

I joined him as I fell of the bleacher I was sitting on. "Don't forget the tantrum!" The reminder made us laugh harder. We were in tears by the time we were finally done.

"I don't see how that is funny." Zack pouted and we smiled at him. Angeal stood up to pull the boy into a chaste kiss.

"That's okay cutie, you don't have to." The comment and action made the younger boy blush a bright shade of red.

I groaned. "Oh goddess, you two are going to give me diabetes. Stop being so damn cute."

Angeal just rolled his eyes at me. "You're just jealous because we have someone to be cute with. Seriously Gen, get a boyfriend already."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I don't particularly want one thank you very much. My life is fine the way it is. Although being a constant third wheel gets tiring after a while." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I should get a boyfriend, but who?

"There are plenty of good-looking guys in this school though and I'm sure many of them are very nice too. Maybe you should try making friends with more people, you know, besides us." Angeal smirked at me and received an elbow to the ribs from his boyfriend.

"Don't misunderstand, we love you and love having you around but we want you to be happy." Zack paused for a second. "Yeah, I know that sounds really freaking corny but hell its true and you know it." We all laughed at that. "You really do need to get a boyfriend. Then he can tell you all these sappy things and I won't have too."

"If he's as sappy as you I don't think I could handle it. Sorry Zack, but you really are quite the sap; I've seen your gifts to Angeal." I laughed a bit as he blushed.

"Shut up! I like putting thought into the things I give him!" He huffed and buried his face into Angeal's shoulder in a rather cute way.

We laughed again; man it was good to be so carefree. That's when a line from my favorite play popped into my head. "_My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_ They both turned to look at me in confusion.

"It's been a long time since you've quoted loveless. I didn't think you had it memorized anymore." Angeal smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't think I could ever forget the words to that play. It's gotten me through way too many ordeals." Smiling at the words flowing through my head I sighed happily. "I wish I still had my copy."

"Where did it go?" Zack looked at him expectantly.

"I threw it at Sephiroth before walking away from him for the last time. I would think he would have thrown it away by now but who knows." My smile turned into a frown at the memory.

"Did you at least hit him when you threw it?" I laughed at Zack's curiosity.

"Right between the eyes, if I wasn't so angry at the time I probably would have laughed." I sighed as the wind tousled my hair. "I miss the days we were all so carefree."

"I agree, but there's a chance we wouldn't be who we are now if things had stayed the same. We could still be the three musketeers who never let anyone in." Angeal gave me a stern look and I sighed again.

"I know and I would miss Zack but… Angeal, I loved him, whole heartedly with everything I had. I'm not sure how much that has changed." Looking down at the metal floor I shook my head.

"You're not serious? After all that asshole did to you?! How can you say that!? C'mon Genesis think! He left you, he doesn't care, you need to move on!" As his voice rose in volume I couldn't stop the tears from falling in response. The sight seemed to make the anger fade seeing as he stopped glaring at me, but the tension didn't fade with it.

Zack nudged his lover and signaled for him to be quiet. "Gen, no one wants to point out the truth to you, and trust me, no one knows how much love doesn't make sense more than me." He gave a pointed look to Angeal before looking back at me. "But that's the point, love doesn't make sense, it's illogical. If you love him even after all the crap he pulled then that proves that it was love. Yeah I know I'm not making much sense. What I'm trying to say is that if you feel this way after all that then maybe he wasn't lying earlier, maybe he does still love you and that was the easiest way he could think of to leave you."

I looked at him, his words sank in slowly and it took me awhile to process them. "You're right but neither of us can say for sure why he really did it and I have a hard time believing anything he says now."

"Well, that's understandable. If you could trust him easily I'd be having the men in white coats come and get you." He grinned.

Before I could even laugh the bell rang. We all groaned and got up. School always seemed to ruin our happy moments for us. And this time it was determined to kill me.

Walking into my fourth period the first thing I noticed was long silver hair and bright green-blue eyes, and as soon as I was through the door those eyes were locked on me. Yep, someone in this school was trying to kill me. What did I do to deserve this!?


End file.
